


Drabble: The World Is Going Insane.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was written to Bad Religion's <a href="http://www.badreligion.com/media/?id=25">Los Angeles Is Burning</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: The World Is Going Insane.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written to Bad Religion's [Los Angeles Is Burning](http://www.badreligion.com/media/?id=25).

Christian extinguished his cigarette on Karl's back. "You know better than to do that." He lit another one and inhaled sharply. "And if you don't..."

"I do know," Karl said quickly. "I know better."

Christian waited.

" _Sir,_ " Karl added and Christian didn't need to see his face to know that he was cringing.

"Better."

The chains ran up and down the wall, covering the ceiling and disappearing into the floor. Christian pressed the button on the wall that would tighten the chains, force an added stretch into Karl's back. Karl couldn't be allowed to forget who was in charge here.


End file.
